


The Day Everything Changed

by Team_LoVe83



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode Tag, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Missing Scenes, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_LoVe83/pseuds/Team_LoVe83
Summary: This is my first missing scene kinda fic. Happens in Season 9 episode 12 episode. They are all relived when Grace will be okay. Part 2 is up.
Relationships: Rachel Edwards/Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. The Day Everything Changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Kono and Chin isn’t in season 9. But I wanted them too. I have always loved the original team better than the second team they were after those two wasn’t on anymore. I loved Tani and Junior too at the team.

The Day Everything Changed .

A/N: This is my first takle on a missing scene from an episode. This is a little something I wanted happening after just re-watching season 9 episode 12. I hope you'll like it. Thanks again to my very good friend and beta reader Joey for all the help. 

After they got the news from the doctor that Grace was going to be okay, Danny and Rachel got the chance to check in on her first and while they did that Danny let Steve see the video Rachel had made for Grace's graduation and he had tears in his eyes while watching it. He was so happy that she would be okay.

Flashback:  
His heart had nearly stopped when Danny had called him waking him up telling what had happened. He had jumped out off bed and just grabbed the first clothes he had found. He had rushed to the hospital and when he finally saw Danny he ran up to him and threw his arms around him and they both took shuddering breaths as they hold around each other trying to comfort each other. They didn't notice anything off what was going around them and didn't see Rachel standing down the hallway looking at them. They stood there a while just holding on and eventually they calmed down. Danny was the first one to let go of Steve a little, “What happened?”. Steve asked while placing his hands on Danny's shoulders and looking worried into his eyes.

“We don't know, we got there as the ambulance drove away with Grace in it and we only saw that the car was upside down in the ditch and no one wanted to answer me”. Danny said while loosening his dead grip on Steve a little. Duke arrived then and asked to talk to Steve. They let each other go and Steve walked away a little to talk to Duke but didn't take his eyes of Danny. Danny started to pace around and still no one noticed Rachel. She still looked on with interest what happened between Steve and Danny despite of the situation with Grace. She had over the years seen how close they had become and she knew from the very first time that she was introduced to Steve how much they cared and meant for each other, and over time she knew that their relationship had changed and that what they had had turned into love. She was pretty sure that they had not yet realized it fully yet. But she hoped this situation would make them do that.

Duke told Steve that they had to open an investigation and maybe charge Grace. He could see that Danny heard what he said.

Steve asked Duke if he could go the scene and see for himself and try and figure out what had happened. Duke agreed that he could but that HPD would run the investigation. 

Steve walked to Danny again and promised him that they would find out what happened. Danny calmed down a little and gave Steve a hug before Steve left to go to the scene. Danny found Rachel in the waiting room, they talked a little and still waiting on news.  
End of flashback.

After Danny and Rachel had been with Grace for a little while talking with her and making sure that they baby would be okay, Rachel got up and exited the room and saw Steve sitting on the floor in the corridor with tears streaming down his face while he's eyes was closed and he tired to get it together. She kenneled down and touched his knee with her hand. 

“Go in and see for your self that Gracie is okay, Steve. I know how much she means to you”. I'll wait out here.” Rachel said in a gentle voice as he looked at her.

“Thank you Rachel” Steve said while squeeze her hand and get up from the floor.

He opened the door gently and saw that Danny was sitting on her bed with one of her hands in his and they both looked up when the door opened and they both smiled largely when they saw it was Steve in the doorway.

“Hey Grace, how are you kid? You really scared us all” Steve said while he got closer to the bed and gently took her other hand in his and suqising her hand and doing nothing more because he didn't want to hurt her when he got a look at how bruised and battered she looked.

“Hey Steve, I'm sore but good. Come here and give me a hug. It's been a while and I miss you” Grace said while tugging at him gently. He kissed her forehead gently and then giving her a gently hug. He then sat down on her bed on the other side from Danny and they talked about everything and nothing and Steve told Grace that he got the guy that did this to her. She then cried a little and thanked him and after a little while she feel asleep. Both Danny and Steve got up from her bed and while hugging Steve again he thanked him for solving the case. They didn't know who made the first move but suddenly they where kissing each other gently. Steve moaned quietly when he felt Danny's tongue asking for permission, he gave it to him and it was Danny's turn to moan when he deepen the kiss. After a while they pulled apart because they needed to breath. They looked at each other shyly and they both whispered “Later” to each other right before the door opened and Rachel looked inside.

They all went into the hallway and Rachel could both see and feel the emotions swirling around the two and that they looked a bit flushed. They decided that Rachel would stay at the hospital with Grace, she would get a bed right next to hers in her room and Charlie was going to be staying with auntie Noelani they decided that Danny would spend the night with Steve in his house. 

They said their goodbyes and the men walked together to the elevator and once they reached the exit of the hospital Danny gulped down the fresh air. They stood there a little then Steve guided him to his car. They got in and when they exited the parking lot Danny had enough courage to say.

“So, I don't regret the kiss babe, I've wanted to do that for a while know and I think you have too” Danny said while looking at Steve as he drove.

“Yes Danny, I don't regret it either. I've wanted this for a long time too”. Steve said while taking Danny's hand and intertwined their fingers and settled their joined hands on Danny's lap. Steve risked a little kiss on his cheek when he stopped at a red light.

They were both in deep thoughts while making their way to Steve's house. Danny had never been with a man before and was a little bit freaked out. He had known for close to a year now that he loved Steve and had dreams about a relationship with him. When he first realized his feelings for Steve he had freaked out big time and the first thing he did then was to take a step back and distanced himself from Steve a little and flown to New Jersey for a week long visit with his family. It was while he was there that he realized that he could not live a life without Steve in it one way or another and that Hawaii was now his home. 

Steve had known for a longer time that he was in love with Danny but he hadn't acted since he was afraid that he would loose Danny for good. He had been with guys before but it was never anything serious. He had never wanted to settle down and start a life with someone before he realized that he wanted to do that with Danny. Danny, Grace and Charlie would always be his ohana and he had hoped that one day they would be living as a family. 

They arrived at Steve's house after stopping on the way to buy beer and order some pizza's since they both were starving and couldn't remember when they had eaten last. They stopped at the kitchen on their way out to the lanai to put the 6 other beer bottles in the fridge and then sat down at the lounge to eat, drink a beer, relax and talk about everything that had happened that day. They were both worn out and exhausted from all the worry and adrenaline fueled day. After they ate some of the pizza they stretched out snuggling into each other on the sofa and layed there for a while just looking out toward the ocean and taking on the sound off the waves and the stillness off the evening. After a while Danny shifted a bit and rolled over to face Steve and starting stroking his right hand up and down Steve's chest while kissing and licking his neck and jaw gently. He slipped out a little chuckle when Steve gasped and let out a little yelp as Danny bit down and left a mark on his neck and nusseled and licked the mark and smiled when Steve began moaning and whimper next to him. 

“Oh Danny”. Steve whispered when Danny leaned down to kiss him and when Danny lifted up a bit to straddle him his half closed eyes widened and he gasped when he felt Danny's hard cock press into his hardening one. His swelled and when Steve raised up a bit it was Danny's turn to moan and gasp when Steve deepened the kiss and he felt Steve's cock harden. They laid there kissing a bit and when Danny slipped his arms under Steve's shirt and starting to lift it up while kissing his way up to his nipples Steve let out a little growl and bucked under Danny. 

“ Babe, I want you, I need you. But it's my first time” Danny said panting while looking at Steve.

“It's okay, Danny. I'll be slow and gentle and we'll only do what you are comfortable with babe” Steve said while looking into his eyes and kissing his nose.

“Let's move this inside and in a bed” Danny said while starting to get up because his knee was starting to bother him a great deal with the position they were in.

“I'm with you on that babe” Steve said while following Danny up from the couch. Danny grabbed his hand and together they made their way up to the main bedroom. When they got inside Danny turned around and again started to lift up Steve's shirt. He got it off and Steve did the same with Danny's t-shirt. They were both happy that he didn't wear a dress shirt. 

They drank in each others bodies and Steve was very surprised when Danny was the first to reach out and starting to open up his cargo pants. Steve bent down and kissed him sloppy and wet on the mouth while reaching out and starting to rid Danny off his jeans. They parted and they blushed a little when they took off their boxers before Danny started to back Steve up to the bed. He sat down and when Danny sat down in his lap and their cocks nudged each other they moaned and they both felt the pre-cum starting to ooze out. 

“What do you want babe”. Steve asked while bringing him closer when he brought his arms around Danny's body and settled his right arm on his hip and his left arm on the back off his neck while looking into his lust fulled eyes. 

Danny brought his right hand on Steve's shoulder and his left one on the back of Steve's neck and looking into his lust fulled eyes too and seeing the desire and love in them. 

“ I want to start slow and take it from there babe, if that's okay?” Danny said while blushing a little when he looked down at their rock hard members.

“Of course babe, and you can do what ever you want with me” Steve said while cupping his jaw and lifting it and brushing his lips over Danny's before laying down on the bed. 

Danny followed him down and he moaned out load when their cocks brushed against each other and their pre-cum making them slippery. He traced a finger down Steve's chest and when Danny reached their cocks they both moaned and threw their heads back when Danny started to stroke them gently. 

Steve tried to stay still but when Danny twisted his hand a little and then cupped Steve's balls he whimpered and trashed a little under Danny on the bed and rocked his hips up a little. Danny found his lips and kissed Steve with so much passion that they tasted blood when he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Steve was so turned on and had to gently take Danny's hand away so he wouldn't come right then and there. Danny whimpered but it turned into a moan when Steve's other hand found his cock and starting to stroke his hand up and down. 

“Oh Steve” Danny moaned into his neck. Steve moved his arms around Danny and flopped them over so Danny was now laying under him on the bed. Steve raised up a bit and looked down on Danny. He was in awe, he drank in the sight of a lust filled Danny and he couldn't believe that this was happening. He leaned down and nibbled on Danny's lips before licking and biting his way to his ear lob and Danny let out a little scream when Steve made a mark on his neck near where he knew it would be hard to miss even with a shirt on. He moaned when Steve licked the mark and then he started to arch up into Steve as Steve found a really sensitive spot on Danny's chest that he didn't knew he had. 

He moaned and started to buck and arch even more when Steve's lips found his left nipple and he toyed with the right one with his thumb and finger. Steve continued on his way down and when his tongue found Danny's very large and highly sensitive cock Danny had to grab the headboard of the bed and hold on with a death grip as Steve's lips and breath found their way around his cock. Danny looked on in wonder as his cock dissapeared in Steve's mouth and Danny let his right hand settle around Steve's neck gently while he fucked him with his mouth. They locked eyes and when Danny's eyes started to close from all the emotions and the feel of Steve's mouth around his member Steve let go with a pop and reached up to cup his jaw and said. 

“Danny, babe stay with me. Is it to much?”. Steve said while brushing his lips to Danny's.

“Oh god no babe, I want to come in your mouth. I've never felt as turned on before”. Danny says before kissing Steve with so much passion that Steve has to draw back a little and slow down so he doesn't come. He's never heard so much passion and want in a voice before. 

He kisses Danny gently and then looks into his eyes while closing his hand around Danny's large, slippery and rock hard cock.

“Are you ready babe?” Steve says while scooting down over Danny's body.

“Yes Steven, baby. I've never wanted anything more in my life”. Danny says while fisting a hand in the sheets on the bed and the other one gently cupping Steve's jaw.

When Steve's mouth once again closes around his cock he trews his head back and arches up. When one off Steve's hands cups his balls he tugs at Steve's neck hair and shouts in warning as Danny comes forcefully in his mouth. Steve trembles and shakes and while he swallows Danny's come Danny can feel Steve's come sprouting on his leg. He moans and tugs at Steve and when his limping cock slips from Steve's mouth he whimpers a bit but Steve's mouth reaches Danny's they both shudders and moans load when Danny tastes him self in Steve's mouth and lips. While they kiss Steve reaches out and wipes Danny's leg with a tip off the sheets before he settles next to him on the bed a spoons him along his own long and spent body. 

“Babe that was more than I've ever dreamt about for a first time” Danny says while laying his head on the pillow right next to Steve's while looking at him in awe.

“I'm happy and re leaved to hear that Danny, I didn't scare you?” Steve says while kissing his jaw gently. 

“No babe, I can't wait to explore more with you. I love you Steven”. Danny says while bringing his face closer and looking deep into his eyes while kissing him deeply.

“Aww babe, I Love you too Daniel” Steve says after they break the kiss for some much needed air.

Danny lays his head on Steve's chest and just lays there and taking it all in while Steve's hand is stroking his back.

“Are you going to freak out on me babe or will you stay with me here in bed?” Steve asks.

“I won't freak babe and I'll love to stay here in bed and wake up with you in my arms tomorrow morning”. Danny says while snuggling closer and kiss Steve on the shoulder.

“That's good to hear babe, get some sleep and I'll be here when the morning comes”. Steve says while stroking Danny on his back and nussle his lips in his hair.

After a while they are both fast asleep after the very heart wrenching start off the day and all the emotions and adrenaline fulled day they've had.

A/N: So I hope you liked this, my very first time writing about this two like this. I keept it light since this is more about their relationship and feelings for each other. So this was part 1. And my first try at a missing scene kind a fic from a episode.


	2. The Next Days (His Ohana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This runs over the next couple of days after Grace has been in the accident and is at the hospital and what I think/wanted to happen between Steve and Danny those days. Kinda what I think would have happend in the missing days as they rushed the end of the episode I think.

The Next Days (His Ohana).

A/N: So here is chapter 2. I hope you'll like it. I want to show that Steve can be open and share his feelings and fears with Danny. So he's maybe more open to show and share feelings than he is on the show. 

And again a huge thank you to my friend and lovely beta reader Joey:)

After a very good night sleep Danny is surprised when he wakes up slowly the next morning with his arms around Steve and Steve is still fast asleep. He lays there drinking in the scent and the sight off a very naked and sleeping Steve, he can't believe how lucky and happy he finally feels despite the situation with Grace. But he knows that she will be okay, and heal completely and with the knowledge with the help and support off both her parents, little brother, Steve and the team they will all get through the road ahead off them. He snuggle closer to Steve and trails his fingers feathery down his chest. He struggles to hold in a chuckle and bites his lip when he can feel Steve stir in his arms and slowly turn around in Danny's arms. He's eyes flutters open and Danny looks on in awe as he has never seen Steve so relaxed and happy and the intensity and love that Steve has in his eyes when they are fully open and looks into Danny's almost takes his breath away.

“Hey babe”. Steve says while brushing his lips over Danny's. 

“Hey Steve”. Danny says while tugging at his lips and hold him faster in his arms.

“Still not too overwhelming babe?” Steve says while looking into Danny's eyes.

“No babe, I've wanted this for a long time, and I can't understand or believe why we waited so long, I had nothing to worry about and I know you will teach me and be gentle with me. I love you so much Steven”. Danny says while kissing his nose.

“Me neither babe, We will do this as slowly and gently as you want. I've never been so happy and felt so strongly for anyone else before and I love you so much to Daniel”. Steve says while bringing him in a tight hug. They lay in bed for a little while longer just holding each other and kissing each other before they get up and heads for the bathroom to get ready and then leave for the hospital. They take one off Steve's 3 minute navy showers and Danny is ranting away on the inside. He will show and teach Steve about a longer and more luxurious shower another time.

They take Steve's truck to the hospital since Danny's car is still there. They stops on the way to buy Grace some magazines and some other stuff. They meet Charlie and Noelani at the entrance to the hospital and Danny thanks her for the help with Charlie. She leaves for work and the boys walk into the hospital with Charlie in the middle between them.

“Did you have a good time with auntie Noelani buddy?” Steve asks while Danny pushes the elevator button. 

“Yes I did, we ate pizza and ice cream and watched TV, and I talked with both Gracie and mum last night before bed”. Charlie says to them both as the elevator arrives and they get in. they arrive at her floor and gets out off the elevator. When they walks down the corridor they swing Charlie up and down as they hold his hands and he's so happy and is laughing out load as they approach Grace's room. 

Steve knocks before they enter and Charlie skips ahead and sits on the end of Grace's bed. Rachel was sitting on a chair between her and Grace's bed and she right away that something had happened between Danny and Steve since she saw them last night. They looked so happy and relaxed even though Grace was hurt and laying in a hospital bed. She looked on as they both greeted Grace before they turned their attention to her and they both gave her a hug.  
“How are you Monkey?” Danny asks while sitting at the end off her bed with Charlie. Steve sits down at the other chair next to her bed.

“I'm sore, Danno but getting better and my head doesn't hurt that much anymore. Grace says whit a smile on her face.

“That's good to hear Gracie” Danno says while patting her leg.

“Have anyone had anything to eat for breakfast yet?” Steve asks. Sensing Danno and Grace need some alone time.

“No, Only Grace have had breakfast yet, what about you Charlie?” Rachel said.

“I ate breakfast with Noelani” Charlie answered while climbing out of Grace's bed and finding his iPad in his backpack before settling down on his mum's bed in the corner of the room and putting his headphones on.

“Ok, Rachel would you join me in the cafeteria and see if we can find something to eat?” Steve asked while getting up from the chair while looking over at her.

“Yeah we can do that. Will you guys be okay?” She asked Grace and Danno.

“Yeah Rachel, go ahead. And Steve bring me a wrap or something to eat and a smoothie” Danny said.

“What?!, Okay”. Steve said very surprised of the choice off food he wanted.

They walked out off the room and while waiting on the elevator Rachel couldn't wait anymore, she had to know.

“Something is different with you two today, what happened? Did you two goofs finally realized what's been in front off you the whole time”. Rachel asked while looking at Steve, but before he could say something the elevator arrived and they walked in. 

On the way down he was able to answer her.

“What do you mean with finally? Steve asked with shock in his voice.

“ From the moment/first time I saw you and Daniel together on my steps when you wanted to do surveillance on the house next door I knew you two had a special bond and after you were arrested and he thought to clear you I knew you loved each other. And I can't believe that it's taken over 3 years for you two to finally act on it. So are you two finally going to be together now?” Rachel asked with a huge smile on her face.

“ What?! You've know so long? Yeah we talked yesterday and we have decided to give this a shot”. Steve said with a huge smile on his face.

“Yeah, finally guys!! I'm happy for you two and I know both Grace and Charlie even though he doesn't understand much yet will be very happy.” Rachel said while giving Steve a hug as the elevator doors opened. 

“Thank you Rachel, I'm happy to hear that. And I think Danno wanted to tell Grace about us now. So that's why I asked if you would join me finding some food”. Steve said while returning the hug.  
They entered the cafeteria and actually found some food that looked good. They took it with them and returned to Grace's room.

In Grace's room:

“So Danno, is there anything you want to tell me? You and uncle Steve looks so happy. Something is different with you two now” Grace asks while sitting up in her bed looking at her dad.

“What, yes it's true something very good has happened and me and uncle Steve is together.” Danny asked while looking at his daughter seeing the smile and excitement on her face as he answered her.

“Yes finally dad!! I'm so happy for you and uncle Steve”. Grace says while giving her dad a tight hug. Charlie just keep watching something on his iPad and have not heard anything about what they've talked about.

Rachel and Steve enters the room just as Grace sits back in her bed with a huge grin on her face.

“Come her uncle Steve” Grace says as she see him come in.

Steve looks at Danny first and he just nods with a huge grin on his face, and a huge smile breaks out on Steve's face as he gets closer to Grace.

They hug and Grace whisper “I'm so happy for the both off you morons, it's about time that you two finally got your act together”. Before she kisses his check and let go. Steve widens his eyes and just grins at her and says. “Thank you Grace” and decided he has to have a talk with her later when she's feeling better and when they are alone.

Just then Danny remembers the bag with magazines and some stuff they bought to her and gives it to her. While the 3 adults eats she starts looking through one of the magazines with a huge grin on her face and she finds her phone and put her headphones on and listen too some music letting her family talk and eat.

After they have eaten Rachel asks Grace what she needs from home as she will stop there on her way back from delivering Charlie to the daycare. 

“Not much mom, just some comfy clothes and my phone charger.” Grace answers while laying back in bed again looking tired.

“Okay, we'll get out of her hun and let you get some rest. Call if you need anything”.

They all give Grace hugs and then there are on their way. They depart at the entrance to the hospital after giving Charlie and Rachel a hug. 

Steve and Danny get into the Camaro and goes to work. Rachel borrows Steve's truck as her car is outside of Danny's house. She goes there and switch cars and leave Steve's keys in the mailbox.

Chin, Kono and Grover asks how Grace is when they see Steve and Danno arrive at the media room outside their offices. Both Chin and Kono pick up that something has changed between the two partners as soon as they see them but let it be for now.

“She's doing great, a bit sore and she gets tired very fast but my monkey will be okay and will get out from the hospital in a few days” Danny says with a huge smile and relief shown on his face.  
“That's good to hear Danny” they all say while giving him a hug one at a time.

“Do we have any cases?” Steve asks while looking at Chin.

“No, it's a slow day. We are just cathing up on some paperwork”. Chin says with a grin on his face. He knows how much they both hate paperwork.

“Ok, good that we don't have a case, sucks with paperwork” Steve says while looking at all the files at his desk. After catching up a bit they all depart to their offices. But it doesn't take long before Chin goes into Steve's office and Kono enters Danny's.

“ So, what's happened between you and Danny?” Chin asks with a smile on his face.

“What do you mean?. Steve asks with a little smile on his face.

“Have you two finally taken the leap?” Chin asks grinning.

“Yes we have, what gave us away Chin?” Steve asks with a smirk on his lips.

“YES, Finally!!!” Chin says while jumping up from his chair and giving Steve a hug when he stands up two.

“It was just the calm and happy looks on your faces when you walked in here with Grace at the hospital and all, me and Kono knew right away that something must have happened last night”. Chin explains while sitting down in the chair again.

“Thanks buddy. It's means a lot. You have no worries about us two being together? I can assure you all that it will not affect us as a team and me and Danny will try to keep this somewhat under wraps a while longer even though you all know along with Grace and Rachel”.

“ Your welcome Steve, I'm so happy for the both of you that you two finally got to your senses and we know that it will not affect the team or the job. And I'm okay with you guys keeping it under wrap a while longer”.

Chin meets Kono at her office and they smile at each other and says: “Finally!!”. With huge grin on their faces.

They never got a new case that day and when 4pm rolled around they all leave. Danny and Steve had talked with both Grace and Rachel earlier that day on the phone and they decided that Rachel would stay with Grace another night at the hospital before Danny would take the next 2 night with her at the hospital. They boys pick up Charlie at the daycare and goes home to Danny's house.

Steve makes them pasta Carbonara for dinner and they all enjoy the food. Danny is very surprised how good a cook Steve actually is. He have made them dinner before but usually it's been barbecues so he makes a promise that he'll thank Steve very much later in the evening. When dinner is over and they have rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher they get comfortable on the sofa and watch some cartoons with Charlie before it's time for him to take a bath before bed. After his bath he comes up to Steve and they says goodnight and Steve gives him a kiss on his forehead, Danny looks on with a lovely look on his face before following Charlie into his room and read a little for him before he's asleep.

Steve is laying on the couch flipping through channels when he gets out in the living room again. He slips in behind him on the couch and smiles when Steve moans when he starts to kiss and nibble at his throat and earlobe. He lets one of his arms sneak under the pillow Steve's head and arm is resting on intertwines their fingers and his other arm starts stroking his torso under his t-shirt. Steve lets out hushed moans as Danny sucks on his throat, he starts to turn around but Danny stops him.

“Not yet babe, I want to lay like this a little before we moves into the bathroom and a shower. I just want to thank you for today and the lovely dinner you made us”.

“Mmm, okay”. Is all Steve gets out before Danny's lips are on his own. They are laying on the coach making out and enjoying each other a while, the tv forgotten. 

After a while they get up and check the house, turning off the lights and check on Charlie who is fast asleep in his bed before they move into Danny's bedroom and on the way to the en suite bathroom they shed their cloths before walking into the shower together. Danny turns on the water and when it's warm enough he gets the bottle off shampoo and starts to massage Steve's hair and scalp with his fingers working the shampoo into his hair. Steve stands there a bit just enjoying the feeling with his eyes closed before he opens them and look at Danny with so much love and lust that Danny files it away for later in his head and kisses Steve on the nose. Steve gets the shampoo bottle and starts to massage it into Danny's hair and scalp. Danny closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling and let his body react to it. They then takes turn rinsing their hair. 

Danny then gets the soap and starts to wash Steve's body. When his hands starts their way down to Steve's cock he's eyes glace over with lust and when he's fingers lock around Steve's hard cock and starts to pump it slowly he guides Steve into the wall of the shower stall and Danny gets on his knees and when he licks his was up to the base of Steve's cock and his hands lands on Steve's hips and when he takes him in his mouth his awarded with a load moan and one of Steve's hands curl around his neck and helping him move his mouth on and off his cock. He shifts a little and licks Steve's full length and one of his hands starts to play with Steve's balls. He looks up and is greeted with the sight of Steve's head thrown back and his other arm holding on to the shower stall door for dear life. When he hollows out his mouth and takes as much as he can of Steve's cock in his mouth again and his fingers moves from his balls to the base of his cock Steve whimpers out load and looks down into Danny's eyes. He's blown away with the love and lust he sees in his lovers eyes but before he can say anything Danny twists his hand and let go of his cock with a pop and lick all the way up and Steve comes all over. Danny is pumping him through the orgasm and dare to taste Steve's come. At first it doesn't taste good but then he licks off some more and when Steve slides down on the floor and gets Danny to straddle him and bring him in for a kiss they both moan when they tastes Steve's come in Danny's mouth.

Steve is bliss ed out but he feels Danny's very hard cock between them so he starts to pump it slowly at first and then speeding up.

“Ahh babe, I won't last long” Danny manages to say before he starts to nibble on Steve's bottom lip.

As Steve deepens the kiss he speeds up his hand and four strokes later Danny comes over Steve's stomach. They sit on the floor for a few seconds coming down but when the water starts to get colder they stands up and gets some soap and washes each others cum off and turn off the now cold water. They get some fluffy towels and dry each other off before Danny finds them some clean boxers and they lay down on the bed under the sheets. They lay on their sides looking at each other before Steve says.

“What was this for babe?” 

“Just wanted to thank you for today and for making us dinner today. I loved the pasta you made today, you are actually a very good cook”. Danny says while kissing his boyfriends nose.

“Mmm, I won't say no thanks to that. Your welcome babe. I loved making dinner for you and Charlie. I have dream t so much about you, me, Grace and Charlie being a family one day and now that we have chance to be that I'll take my share off taking care of my Ohana (family). I love you so much Danno. I'm a little bit scared as I have never felt so loved and been so in love with anyone else ever before babe”. Steve finished off before bringing Danny in for a kiss, when Danny deepens the kiss he can taste salt on his lips and when he opens his eyes he sees the tears rolling down Steve's cheeks.

He breaks off the kiss and while brushing away the tears he whispers.

“Steve, I love you so much too and I've never felt so loved and loved anyone as much as I love you babe. Apart from the biggest gift being Grace of course. I can't wait for you, me, Grace and Charlie being a family”. He's eyes cloud over with tears too as he sees the love in Steve's eyes as he opens them and looks into Danny's before bringing him into a hug before he kisses him with so much passion and love. 

They lays in bed a while kissing and talking before Danny feels Steve relax and starts to drift off to sleep.

“I love you so much Steven” Danny whispers as Steve falls asleep in his arms.

Sometime during the night Steve wakes up to a noise he first can identify but he slips carefully out of bed not wanting to wake up Danny. He walks out to the living room and then he can hear that Charlie makes some noise. He goes carefully to his room and opens the door and when he realizes Charlie is having a nightmare he sits carefully on the bed and strokes his cheek and back and tries to calm him down. After a while Charlie settles down again without waking up. Steve stays for a bit still stroking him on the back. When he's sure that the nightmare is gone and he'll sleep peacefully he goes to the kitchen and gets a glass of water. He drinks up and on his way back to Danny he checks in on Charlie and see that he's peacefully asleep again and when he slips down beside Danny and takes him in his arms again Danny wakes up a little.

“Where did you go babe?” he murmurs while snuggling into Steve.

“Charlie had a bad dream but I was able to sooth him back to sleep and he's okay now babe” Steve whispers while snuggling into Danny's warm body again. 

“Thank you babe” Danny whispers while kissing his jaw before falling asleep again. Steve laid awake for a bit before he too feel asleep again. 

In the morning Danny wakes up too voices and the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. He lays there for a bit then stretches and gets up from the bed and walks into the bathroom and 10min later he's walking into the kitchen ready for a new day and sees Charlie sitting at the kitchen ice-land with a plate off bread and a little eggs and 2 stripes of bacon. There is one ready for Danny to and he smiles at Steve when he sits down next to the Williams boys. He so wants to kiss Steve but as they haven't told Charlie about them yet they just smile at each other while eating their breakfast. 

Later that morning they drop off Charlie at the daycare and when parked outside the palace they talks with Grace on Face time asking how she is. After hanging up with Grace, Danny can finally give Steve a kiss and thank him for breakfast that morning. They feels eyes on them and blush when Chin is standing next to his motorcycle. They hadn't heard him pull up. They gather their things and exit the Camaro.

“Hi guys, how are you this morning?” he asks with a huge smile on his face.

“We're good Chin”. They both say at the same time a little bit embarrassed from being caught. 

“Good to hear boys”. Chin says while clasping a hand on each of their shoulders and they all starts walking to the entrance.

That day they help HPD with a case but it's a easy one and afterwards they type up their reports and catch up on other paper works before they call it a day at 5pm. Chin and Kono comes with them to visit Grace for a bit and she is happy that they are all there. Rachel left earlier that day and is staying with Charlie at her home. 

It's Danny's turn to sleep at the hospital with Grace that night. Steve goes out to buy some pizza that he manages to sneak into the room and after they have eaten and watched some tv it's time for Steve to go home. He doesn't want to leave. Danny walks him to the car and gets in and they sits there kissing a bit.

“I'll miss you babe, the bed will be so empty without you next to me”. Steve murmurs as he kisses down Danny's jaw and throat.

“I know babe, I'll miss you to”. Danny whispers as he brings Steve in for a last kiss.

“ I love you Steve, I'll see you tomorrow”. Danny says.

“I love you too Danny” Steve says while kissing him one last time.

Danny gets out of the Camaro and looks on as Steve drives off. He walks around the parking lot a bit needing the time alone before going back up to Grace's hospital room. They play some cards and watch some tv before they take their turns getting ready for bed in the bathroom. 

Steve gets home and changes into a swim shorts and walks into the water to his neck and just lays back and floats around looking up at the sky and the stars. He knows he'll have difficulty sleeping without Danny next to him in bed. He gets up from the water and when he sits down at lounge at the lanai he sees that he's received a message and photo from Danny. He opens up the photo and it's a goofy picture of Danny and Grace with a message saying: “We love you very much and miss you so much. See you tomorrow babe and uncle Steve” 

He smiles and decide to take a goofy picture off him self and sends it with a text saying: “Love you two goofballs so much to, miss you two very much and see you tomorrow babe and Gracie”.

He gets a beer from the fridge and sits back at the lounge sofa and really looks at some pictures of Danny and Grace that he has on his phone. As he looks through them he is stunned to see the love and happiness in their faces as they look at the camera as Steve has taken the photos. He is a little surprised that he hasn't noticed it before. He sits thinking about how his life is now and how happy and loved he feels for the first time for a bit before bed. He is so grateful that Danny, Grace, Charlie and the team have made him see that he can be happy and have a family. 

Both Steve and Danny has trouble sleeping that night because they are not next to each other in bed, they have in the very short/few days they have been together been used to sleep next to another person/sharing a bed. After a night with little sleep Steve gets up to take a swim before he eats a light breakfast and head over to the hospital to see Grace and pick up Danny before they head off to work. 

When he arrives at Grace's room Danny is in the bathroom brushing his teeth after eating breakfast with Grace.

“Hey uncle Steve, how are you”? Grace asks while sitting at the bed and asks for a hug. Before they hug she kisses him on the cheek. 

Steve is a little bit surprised at first but kisses her cheek as well and they hug for a while. Grace whispers “I'm so happy that you and Danno has finally gotten together”.

Steve whispers back “I'm so happy to Gracie”. While the hug ends and he says out load.

“I'm good Grace, just a little tired. I didn't sleep much last night”.

Grace smiles and right before Danny steps out from the bathroom she says. “Neither did Danno. He was tossing and turning a lot”. Danny gets out and his whole face lights up as he sees that Steve is there.

“Hi, babe”. He says while getting his things and saying goodbye to Grace. She will be alone for a little while before Rachel will arrive and stay before Danno and Steve will be back after work.

Hey, babe” Steve smiles as well. They both hugs Grace and wish her a good day. They will hear back from the doctors later today when she will be able to get out from the hospital and go home.

When they reach the Camaro parked in the parking lot both men are very happy that the windows are a little bit tinted and there is no other cars close by, as they are starved to touch and kiss each other. They kiss and just holds each other for a few minutes telling each other how much they've missed each other since they saw the other one yesterday. 

They have another slow day at work, they help SWAT with a case but they wrap up around late lunchtime and then Danny gets a call from Rachel and Grace and he and Steve sits in Danny's office hearing the news that Grace will be released from the hospital by dinner time the next day. They are all very happy and sheer the news with the rest off the team. Steve decide that they can take the rest off the day off and head home even though it's only 3pm. Steve and Danny leaves right away while Chin and Kono decides that they need to celebrate that Grace will get home the next day and with Grover they goes and buy some stuff and while Steve and Danny is at Danny's house cleaning and tiding up a bit they arrive and they help them put up some banners and some other stuff up so it will be ready for the next day. 

They all leave at the same time and Danny and Steve drives over to the hospital, they stop and orders Chinese food on the way that they takes with them to the hospital. They imagine everyone is getting tired of the hospital food. When they arrive at Grace's room Rachel and Charlie is there as well.

They say hello to them and asks if they want any food, but Rachel and Charlie gets ready to leave and says no thank you and Rachel will make them something when she gets home. They say goodbye and leave the other 3 to eat the food while it's still warm.

Danny and Steve sits on Danny's bed eating while Grace is getting sick of her bed and sits next to the two beds in the recliner chair eating her food. Afterwards they watch some tv before Steve has to go as the visitation hours is over. Danny goes with him to the car and they share a long and heated kiss before Steve yet again drives away. He doesn't want to go home yet to a empty house so he returns to the palace and does some paperwork and when he's done with them he sees that the clock is 2am. He is tired but still doesn't want to go home to a empty house. He drives back to the hospital and he doesn't know how he does it but he manages to sneak into Grace's room. He can see that Danny is half awake and is shocked to see him suddenly standing there. He starts to sit up but before he can Steve slips down next to him on the bed and under the covers bringing him in for a slow kiss. They kiss for a while and they both can't get enough off each other. They both freeze for a moment when they hear movement from Grace's bed, she is just turning around and doesn't wake up. They whispers to each other for a while before they both falls asleep happy to be in each others arms again. 

The next morning Grace wakes up first and when she sees the two men in the bed next to hers she has to snap some very adorable pictures that she may use as blackmail later. She texts one to her auntie Kono. And she gets a reply back with a lot off smiles, goofy and hearts emojis. She lays still for a bit before she gets up and goes to the bathroom. When she flushes the toilet the two men in the other bed starts to wake up and Danny is the first one to open his eyes. He is almost laying on top of Steve and when he looks up at him he can see that Steve is starting to open his eyes. He kisses him on the lips gently and they both smiles when they look eyes but then they remember were they are and they get up from the bed in a hurry and turns to Grace's bed and realizes that she's up and in the bathroom.

“Hey Danno and uncle Steve” she says with a huge grin as she exits the bathroom. 

“Hey monkey”. They both says with a blush spreading on their faces. 

“Sleep well guys?” she asks while kissing them both on the cheek.

“Yes we did, thank you very much. What about you? Are you ready to get out of here today?” Danny asks while Steve borrows the bathroom. 

“Yes I did and I'm very ready to get out of here today”. Grace says while climbing up to sit on her bed again. 

“We have the day off today, so when Steve gets back after a quick visit to his house to get a few things he will join us in our house when you are being discharged, is that okay Monkey?”

Yes that's more than okay Danno” Grace says with a huge smile on her face.

Steve says goodbye to them both and heads over to his house to do some laundry, tiding up and clean the house a bit. He packs a bag and around lunch time he goes over to Danny's house and prepare some food, drinks and snack. Chin and Kono are picking up Charlie at the daycare and Danny and Rachel is with Grace at the hospital and takes her back to the house. As the rest of the ohana arrives at Danny's house Steve gets a text from Danny saying that they are leaving the hospital and he asks if everything is ready. He gets a smile and thumb up emoji back from Steve and they are on their way.

When Danny opens the door a very happy and surprised Grace gets a huge smile and tears in her eyes as she sees everyone is there to welcome her home. They enjoy them self with food, laughter, chats and even more food before the others starts to say goodbye and leaves. The last ones to go is Rachel, Charlie and Grace. Earlier that day Grace had shown her mum one of the pictures she took off Danny and Steve that morning so they had agreed that they needed some alone time together. They didn't say anything to Danny at first. But he agreed that Grace could stay with her mother and brother for some nights if she was up for it, and she was and she missed being with them. They left and Danny and Steve tied up the house before collapsing on the sofa for the rest of the evening. Just laying down cuddling while watching baseball on tv. 

A/N: So that was the last chapter. I hope you all liked it. Would be very happy to get some feedback. I'm thinking hard about my next fic with this two.


End file.
